You Can't Change The Past
by Emily Carol
Summary: *Complete* Rory's life is going along just fine. Then a man from her past and the man she never stopped loving return. And so does the daughter she gave up. R/J and a little L/L. R&R.
1. Accidents, Pains, and Dreams

You Can't Change The Past  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 1  
  
Accidents, Pains, and Dreams  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't think I own Gilmore Girls, nope, I don't.  
  
Summary: Future Fic. Rory's life is going along fine. Then a man from her past and the man she never stopped loving return. And so does the daughter she gave up.  
  
Rating- PG to be on the safe side  
  
Spoilers- Nope. Not really.  
  
***  
  
A perfect family. Mother, father, six-year-old daughter.  
  
A drunk driver. His license revoked before already. Just out of jail for killing three high school girls in an accident. He's going the wrong way.  
  
The mother reaches back to smile at the daughter and shake her awake since she just fell asleep, she doesn't see the car coming. The father tries to swerve but he isn't fast enough.  
  
They crash.  
  
***  
  
26-year-old Rory Gilmore woke with a start. She sat up in her bed panting. Her heart hurt. Something had happened, but she didn't know what. 'It was probably just a dream,' She thought to herself while lying back down to go to sleep.  
  
"Good morning!" Lorelai Gilmore bounced into her daughter's room. Rory groaned. Why had she quit that job at CNN? Why did she have to be living at home with her mother and learning to take over her inn? Rory opened her eyes slowly and saw Lorelai's short hair. 'Oh,' Rory thought. 'That's why.'  
  
At 41 Lorelai had been a young victim of Ovarian Cancer. Rory had moved back to help her out, get things going for her. But instead she just got roped into taking over Lorelai and Sookie's Inn with the help of Sookie's 8- year-old-going-to-be-a-great-cook-like-his-mom son Jeffrey. Well not really taking it over yet, but when the time came. Like in 14 years when Jeffrey would actually be able to take over.  
  
Rory rolled out of bed and pulled on her jeans and a sweater. Lorelai didn't protest to her wearing jeans for once.  
  
"You look tired," Lorelai said. She was pouring coffee into a cup, Luke's coffee to be exact. Ever since cancer had settled in Luke came over every morning, most of the time before they got up, and made them coffee at their house.  
  
"I woke up in the middle of the night last night," Rory said. "Something woke me up, and I don't know what. Something happened."  
  
"Ooo! Did you have one of those dreams where you start falling and then you feel yourself fall onto your bed?" Lorelai said. "I hate those dreams."  
  
"No," Rory said. "I don't think so. Well I better get going, I'll see you at the Dragonfly in about an hour?"  
  
"Sure," Lorelai said. "Or now." Lorelai grabbed her purse and followed Rory to the car. Lorelai looked at Rory's clothes while they were driving. "You're wearing jeans."  
  
"So?" Rory said. "I'm going to be filling in for Suzanne anyway, I'll be behind the desk most of the day."  
  
"Fine," Lorelai said sighing.  
  
Rory stood at the front desk. She hated this part of her job. Standing at the desk all day, taking complaints from people. Why did Suzanne have to go run off to Vegas and get married at this time? It was November for goodness sake, who gets married in November? Well Suzanne apparently.  
  
"Excuse me," A man's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I need the list of rooms for the writers that are here for the writer's conference."  
  
Rory looked up, "Oh," Rory said. "One second." She shuffled around all the papers on Suzanne's desk. "It will be a little more than a second, I'm filling in for the usual."  
  
"That's quite all right," The man said. He tapped his foot annoyingly for the next minute it took Rory to find the papers.  
  
"Here you go," Rory said. "Tell all the writers to enjoy their stay here at the Dragonfly." She smiled at him. The man turned quickly away and strode over to a group of people standing at the door.  
  
Rory didn't pay much attention to the group until they walked past her desk. Then she heard some familiar voices. She looked up. Two men were standing a little bit away from her desk talking. She looked at them closer, the one's back was turned to her but she could see the other straight on.  
  
'Oh God,' she whispered to herself. 'William.' Then the man talking to William turned around and they started to walk up stairs.  
  
'Oh God, oh God,' She whispered a little louder. Then she said in a normal voice, "Jess."  
  
"Yeah?" Jess said turning around. "Rory," he sucked in his breath and looked horrified.  
  
"Rory?" William asked.  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you all enjoyed. R&R. 


	2. Adoption Agencies

You Can't Change The Past  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 2  
  
Adoption Agencies  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't think I own Gilmore Girls, nope, I don't.  
  
Summary: Future Fic. Rory's life is going along fine. Then a man from her past and the man she never stopped loving return. And so does the daughter she gave up.  
  
Rating- PG to be on the safe side  
  
Spoilers- Nope. Not really.  
  
***  
  
"Hi William. Hi Jess," Rory said, her face turning red. "You know, I'd love to stay and talk like old friends but I've got my lunch break now, bye." She ran out of the Inn.  
  
"How do you know Rory?" William asked Jess.  
  
"High school boyfriend," Jess answered. "You?"  
  
"College boyfriend," William said. Leaving small details out.  
  
"Well then you and I are in love with the same girl," Jess said to William. Then he turned around and walked up the stairs.  
  
Rory walked into the house just as the phone rang. She lunged for it and picked it up breathless. "Hello?"  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore?" a voice echoed in Rory's ear.  
  
"Which one?" Rory asked.  
  
"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore?" The voice, that Rory now decided was a woman, said.  
  
"This is her," Rory said.  
  
"This is the Home Is Where The Heart Is Adoption Agency," the lady said. "It's regarding your daughter Lorelai Emily Gilmore."  
  
"Oh," Rory said. "Is this about my request to see her?"  
  
"No," the lady said. "Well kind of."  
  
"Kind of?" Rory questioned.  
  
"Last night there was a car crash in Wheaton where your daughter's family now lives," the lady said.  
  
"Oh my God," Rory said. "Is she okay, is she dead?"  
  
"She's fine," the lady said. "But both of her adoptive parents were killed. We have no place to put her, all the orphanages are filled up and none of our foster families are willing to take in another child. We were wondering if you could come out and see if maybe you would like to care for her."  
  
"Yes," Rory said. "I'll get a flight out there somehow, where's Wheaton?"  
  
"Near Chicago," the lady said. "Your daughter is at Wheaton Memorial Hospital."  
  
"Thank you," Rory said and she hung up. Rory forgot all about her lunch break and got into the car and went straight to the Dragonfly Inn."  
  
Rory ran behind Suzanne's desk not saying anything to the person filling in. She shuffled through papers and found the copies of where the writer's conference was staying, knowing that William was probably with them.  
  
Room 204. Rory ran up the stairs to the second floor and down the hall to his room.  
  
"William!" She shouted banging on the door. "William! Open up!"  
  
William opened the door. "Rory?" he said puzzled. "What's wrong, what is it."  
  
"You have to leave," Rory said. "You have to leave now!"  
  
"Why," William said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Lorelai," Rory said. "She's coming back."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Her adoptive parents died and I got a call," Rory said. "They want me to take care of her."  
  
"Wait," William said. "So why do I have to leave?"  
  
"Because I don't want her to have the kind of father I did!"  
  
***  
  
A/N- Sorry this is a bit short! Hope you enjoyed it though! R&R. 


	3. Lorelai Emily Gilmore

You Can't Change The Past  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 3  
  
Lorelai Emily Gilmore  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't think I own Gilmore Girls, nope, I don't.  
  
Summary: Future Fic. Rory's life is going along fine. Then a man from her past and the man she never stopped loving return. And so does the daughter she gave up.  
  
Rating- PG to be on the safe side  
  
Spoilers- Nope. Not really.  
  
***  
  
The six-year old girl sat up in her bed. There was a strange lady standing near the door.  
  
"Hi Lorelai," Rory said to the little girl. Looking at her she saw a lot of her. The eyes, the face, but the hair was William's, that blond hair that most people lost being so blond when they got older, except for William and his sister. And probably Lorelai.  
  
"It's Lor," Lor said. "Who are you?"  
  
"Lor," Rory said. "Did you know that your mommy and daddy aren't your real parents?"  
  
"Yes," Lor said. "Mommy told me that she was my mommy because she loved me so much and the same with Daddy, but that there were people who were my parents because the stork gave me to them but they couldn't keep me."  
  
"Yeah," Rory said smiling. "Well I'm the mommy the stork gave you. But you can just call me Rory."  
  
"Okay Rory," Lor said. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Do you know what happened to your mommy and daddy?" Rory said.  
  
"A nurse told me they died, but I don't know what that is." Lor said.  
  
"It means that they're gone forever, they're not coming back." Rory said gently to the child.  
  
"Never?" Lor said her eyes filling up with tears.  
  
"No," Rory said starting to cry herself. "Never."  
  
Lor burst out crying. Rory reached and tried to give her a hug but Lor just pushed her away.  
  
***  
  
Back At The Dragonfly Inn. . .  
  
Jess had been avoiding William for a few days. Finally when William walked into their room they were sharing at the Dragonfly Jess asked the question that had been on his mind. "What did Rory mean by not wanting her to have a father like she did?"  
  
"Well you know how her father was," William said. "Never there."  
  
"But why'd she tell that to you." Jess asked. "And she said Lorelai was coming back, Lorelai's already here."  
  
"Lorelai's her daughter," William said. "She put her up for adoption after she had her, she didn't want a child while she was still in college."  
  
"Well who's the father then?" Jess asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"Me."  
  
***  
  
A/N- Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's a bit short! R&R. 


	4. The Airplane Ride

You Can't Change The Past  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 4  
  
The Airplane Ride  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't think I own Gilmore Girls, nope, I don't.  
  
Summary: Future Fic. Rory's life is going along fine. Then a man from her past and the man she never stopped loving return. And so does the daughter she gave up.  
  
Rating- PG to be on the safe side  
  
Spoilers- Nope. Not really.  
  
***  
  
"I've never been on an airplane before," Lor said.  
  
"Really?" Rory said. "But you moved from New Haven, Connecticut to Wheaton, Illinois, didn't you fly then?"  
  
"No," Lor said. "Mommy and Daddy wanted to drive, they said they wanted to see some of America."  
  
Rory had only been with this child for a little less that 48 hours and now she saw and heard even more of herself in this little six-year-old. Lor was smart for a six-year-old. When Rory had come to get her to take the airport this morning she found her in her hospital bed reading a small chapter book and having a nurse hold and turn the pages for her since she broke her left arm.  
  
Rory looked down at the child and smiled at her. Then she noticed a bracelet on her right arm. It had musical notes on it and black and white beads and these little spring things. "That's a pretty bracelet," Rory said to Lor.  
  
"It was Mommy's. The hospital nurse gave it to me at the funeral yesterday," Lor said. "Mommy played the piano, she tried to teach me but I wasn't very good."  
  
Rory nodded not knowing what to say to the child now. Rory hadn't attended Lor's parents' funeral, it didn't feel right. The adoption agency had told her that these parents didn't want her to meet Lor until Lor was 16 because they didn't think it'd be fair to Lor. Rory didn't know how to respond to them dying.  
  
Sure she felt sorry for Lor. Lor was her daughter after all and these had been the people who raised her the first 6 years of her life when Rory decided she couldn't attend college and take care of a child at the same time. William hadn't been ready to be a father either. In fact Rory didn't really love William. She dumped him a week after Lor left with her adoptive parents.  
  
Seeing William and Jess a few days ago had shocked Rory's world. Now Rory had to go back and have this daughter who would probably come to the Inn while William was still there and there was almost no possibility that Lor wouldn't meet him.  
  
And then Jess. Seeing Jess had reminded Rory of how much she'd loved him. In fact, how much she still did love him.  
  
Rory leaned back in her chair and sighed. The captain announced that there was some turbulence and would they all please buckle their seatbelts.  
  
The plane began to shake pretty hard. "Rory," Lor said. "I don't like airplanes anymore."  
  
***  
  
Back in Stars Hollow. . .  
  
"You and Rory have a kid together?" Jess asked William. He'd been holding off the blowing up part for a few days but finally just had to get the scoop.  
  
"Yes," William said. "Her name is Lorelai Emily Gilmore and she's 6-years- old."  
  
"Six?" Jess asked. "That means Rory had her when she was 20, and I only left her two years before that."  
  
"Yeah well maybe she thought she loved me," William said.  
  
"She loved you?" Jess said raising his voice. "She loved me. That's who she loved. Me. that's right, me. No one else."  
  
"How can you be so sure," William said raising his voice as well. "She may have loved me too. Maybe she never did love you."  
  
"Or maybe she never did love you," Jess yelled at William.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm going to do something more than you are," William said.  
  
"What's that?" Jess yelled.  
  
"I'm gonna get her back," William yelled and he grabbed his coat and walked out of the room.  
  
***  
  
A/N- Hope you enjoyed! I'm on a roll right now for updating so R&R please! 


	5. Comforting

You Can't Change The Past  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 5  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't think I own Gilmore Girls, nope, I don't.  
  
Summary: Future Fic. Rory's life is going along fine. Then a man from her past and the man she never stopped loving return. And so does the daughter she gave up.  
  
Rating- PG to be on the safe side  
  
Spoilers- Nope. Not really.  
  
***  
  
William stood at the terminal waiting for Rory and their little girl. He could see Lorelai on the other side of the small terminal but decided to keep his distance.  
  
They were among the last to leave the plane. Rory walking along carrying a small bag over her arm and pulling a child-sized suitcase on wheels by one arm and holding onto a small girl's hand with the other. William looked at the girl; she looked a bit like him. Well the hair did, as they approached a little closer he saw Rory's piercing blue eyes on this little girl.  
  
"Mom!" Rory walked faster and gave her mom a huge hug. Her eyes then wandered around the terminal and landed on William. She said something to her mom and leaving Lor with Lorelai she walked over to William.  
  
"Leave," she told him sternly the second she got to him.  
  
"What kind of greeting is that?" William asked her.  
  
"It's one to someone who shouldn't be here," Rory said. "Now leave."  
  
"Well I thought I'd come and see my daughter," William said.  
  
"Well you've seen her," Rory said. "Now leave."  
  
"But I haven't had the chance to meet her," William said.  
  
"And you never will," Rory said. "Now leave."  
  
"I don't think I will," William said starting to shove past Rory.  
  
"No William," Rory said. "No!" She ran over to him and tried to pull him back. William turned around and shoved Rory to the ground.  
  
"I said I'm going to meet my daughter," he yelled at her. He raised his arm and punched Rory in the face. Then he ran across the terminal and grabbed Lor and ran.  
  
Rory sat whimpering while Lorelai yelled for help. She sat next to Rory and took her in her arms. "Oh honey," Lorelai said. "I can't believe he did that."  
  
"It's not the first time," Rory cried letting the tears out.  
  
"What?" Lorelai exclaimed. "He's hit you before."  
  
"Yes," Rory cried. "After Lor was born and had left. He got mad when I wanted to break up and hit me the first time. He was so apologetic that I stayed with him. He kept hitting me but he brainwashed me so much that I forgot it was wrong. Oh Mom, I should have told you sooner."  
  
"Yes you should have," Lorelai said. "But you can't change the past so let's worry about the present." Lorelai pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. "I'd like to report a kidnapping at the Hartford Airport. My granddaughter was kidnapped from my daughter by her father." Lorelai said into the phone. "No he wasn't supposed to have custody, he wasn't supposed to see my granddaughter, you see my granddaughter was originally adopted but her adoptive parents died and now she's back with my daughter but her father showed up and when my daughter prevented him from seeing her he punched her and ran and stole my granddaughter." Lorelai paused. "Oh me? I'm Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, my daughter is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, my granddaughter is Lorelai Emily Gibson, and her father is William Rains." Lorelai paused again. "Thank you."  
  
Lorelai hung up the cell phone. She cradled her daughter in her arms. "The police will be here soon honey, they'll get Lor back."  
  
Rory just cried harder.  
  
***  
  
Rory sat on her couch being questioned by a state police officer. She sipped her coffee and winced every time her hand hit her eye. Her eye had swelled up and turned purple within an hour. She continued to cry.  
  
Lorelai sat next to her shaking while holding Luke's hand. He'd come over as soon as Lorelai had called him. He moved one hand from Lorelai's hand and put it around her shoulder comforting her more.  
  
***  
  
William hadn't gone far yet. In fact he was in Stars Hollow within a half an hour of kidnapping Lor. He ran into the Dragonfly Inn, grabbed his stuff quickly out of his room, leaving a puzzled Jess, and went back to his car where Lor was. He drove off quickly, not knowing where he was going.  
  
***  
  
Not long after William had ran in and out the phone in his and Jess's room rang. Jess picked it up. It was the police asking him to report to the Gilmore home immediately.  
  
When Jess arrived he saw Rory and Lorelai both in tears and Luke with his arm around Lorelai comforting her. A police car stood outside and a policeman sat inside with them questioning them. Jess took a seat next to Rory.  
  
"Jess Mariano?" The policeman asked him.  
  
"Yes," Jess said.  
  
"When did you last see William Rains?"  
  
"About a half an hour ago he ran in and out of our room at the Dragonfly Inn," Jess said. "He took all his stuff."  
  
"Did he say anything to you?" the policeman asked.  
  
"No," Jess said. "What's going on?"  
  
"He took Lor," Rory whimpered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My daughter," Rory said.  
  
Jess was shocked. Rory lifted her face out of her hands and Jess saw the black eye.  
  
"I told him he couldn't see her and he punched me and then he ran off with her," Rory cried. She leaned onto Jess and cried more. Jess put his arms around her and pulled her into a comforting hug.  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed! R&R. 


	6. The Call That Shook Her World

You Can't Change The Past  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 6  
  
The Call That Shook Her World  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't think I own Gilmore Girls, nope, I don't.  
  
Summary: Future Fic. Rory's life is going along fine. Then a man from her past and the man she never stopped loving return. And so does the daughter she gave up.  
  
Rating- PG to be on the safe side  
  
Spoilers- Nope. Not really.  
  
***  
  
A week had past since William had taken Lor and Rory was still in a horrible state. She hadn't showed up at the Dragonfly since the day she told William to leave. She didn't plan to go back until she had her daughter back with her.  
  
It's amazing how even when you've only known someone for a short amount of time that they can change your life forever. And that you can love them so intensely.  
  
***  
  
Rory sat on her couch. Jess was in the kitchen making more coffee for her. They weren't back together but Jess had made this past week a lot easier for her. Sitting with her by the phone and comforting her whenever she started to break down again.  
  
The phone rang. Rory jumped to grab it. "Hello?" Her voice trembled.  
  
Rory paused for a long moment. Sometime during the pause Jess walked back into the room.  
  
"No!" She screamed. "NO!" She dropped the phone. "How could you do this to me?" She screamed at the ceiling. "It can't be her! She has to be alive! It's not fair to me! I'm just starting to get my life on track and you have to take her! Please say it's not her!" Rory fell to her knees. "It can't be her," She sobbed into her hands.  
  
Jess walked across the room quickly, hung up the phone and knelt next to Rory. "What is it?" he asked her.  
  
"They. . ." Rory trembled. "They found a body. Of a six-year-old girl." She started to cry onto Jess's shoulder. "They haven't identified it," Rory cried. "But they think it's her."  
  
Jess stroked Rory's hair and kissed it, not knowing what to say next.  
  
***  
  
William drove intently. He didn't know where to run, surely the police had been notified and surely they'd be after him soon.  
  
***  
  
Within minutes of Rory's breakdown police had arrived at the Gilmore house.  
  
"We need to take you to the morgue to see if it's your daughter," they told her.  
  
Rory nodded from her spot on the floor with Jess. Jess helped her stand up and held her hand as they walked to the squad car. On the way to the morgue they stopped and picked up Luke and Lorelai. The four of them crammed into the back seat and Jess explained the story to them with a sobbing Rory on his arm.  
  
***  
  
A/N- Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's so short but I couldn't exactly go any farther than this. R&R. 


	7. The Death That Slowed The Shaking

You Can't Change The Past  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 7  
  
The Death That Slowed The Shaking  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't think I own Gilmore Girls, nope, I don't.  
  
Summary: Future Fic. Rory's life is going along fine. Then a man from her past and the man she never stopped loving return. And so does the daughter she gave up.  
  
Rating- PG to be on the safe side  
  
Spoilers- Nope. Not really.  
  
***  
  
Rory shook as she walked into the morgue. Jess had his arm around her and Lorelai and Luke followed behind them holding hands.  
  
A man walked them over to a body of a young girl. Rory took one look at it and started to cry.  
  
***  
  
William increased his speed. He looked in the mirror to see his daughter sitting there staring at him. Her eyes full of hate.  
  
***  
  
"Rory?" Jess said. "Rory what wrong?"  
  
"It's not her," Rory said. She cried. She threw her arms around Jess. "It's not her! She could still be alive! He didn't kill her! It's not her!"  
  
Lorelai shrieked. She threw her arms around Rory. "Come on Luke," She said over her shoulder. "Group hug!"  
  
Luke put one arm around Lorelai and one around both Rory and Jess.  
  
***  
  
"Why did you take me from Rory?" Lor asked William.  
  
"Because you're my daughter and I wanted to meet you," William said. "Rory wouldn't let me."  
  
"Who said I ever wanted to meet you?" Lor said hatefully.  
  
"Now that was a little harsh," William said to her.  
  
"Why shouldn't it be harsh?" Lor said. "You took my from my mom and then you drive me halfway across the country. Actually the last sign we passed said we were in California. Where do we go now? Huh?"  
  
"We're going across the ocean," William said. "To Iceland."  
  
"It would have been quicker to just have gone there from an east coast airport," Lor said.  
  
William stopped the car and turned back to look at her. "Shut the hell up," He said.  
  
"No," Lor said bravely.  
  
"If you don't then you'll get this in your face," William said raising his fist.  
  
Lor looked out the window behind her and turned back to look at William. "Fine," she said.  
  
William punched her in the eye and she fell over her pain. William smiled. "That will make you shut up."  
  
"And this will make you get away from me forever," Lor said. Just then sirens turned on behind them.  
  
***  
  
Back at the Gilmore house Rory remembered that even though Lor might not be dead William still had her.  
  
Within minutes of entering her house Rory curled up on the couch and started to cry.  
  
***  
  
William speeded up the car. The sirens followed them.  
  
***  
  
A/N- I really hope you all enjoyed this. I'm sorry that it's so short but I have a TON of ideas for my next chapter and I couldn't continue anymore past this part. R&R please! 


	8. The Arrest That Completely Stopped The S...

You Can't Change The Past  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 8  
  
The Arrest That Completely Stopped The Shaking  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't think I own Gilmore Girls, nope, I don't.  
  
Summary: Future Fic. Rory's life is going along fine. Then a man from her past and the man she never stopped loving return. And so does the daughter she gave up.  
  
Rating- PG-13 - PLEASE NOTE THE CHANGE IN RATING! I'm not sure if it really should be but I did anyway because of some certain stuff.  
  
Spoilers- Nope. Not really.  
  
***  
  
The sirens didn't leave William and Lor. They traveled pretty far before they were forced to stop.  
  
"William Rains?" The officer asked. William nodded. He was up against his car and Lor was in the custody of a police officer. "You are under arrest for kidnapping and for abusing the mother of your daughter. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can, and will, be used against you in a court of law.  
  
***  
  
Rory lay on the couch. Jess was back at the Dragonfly and she was all alone. Rory couldn't stand it. Lor was out there with William.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Rory picked it up, "Hello?" she said.  
  
"Is this Rory Gilmore?" a voice asked her.  
  
"Yes," Rory stammered.  
  
"This is the California police department," the man said. "We have your daughter here in custody and her father has been put under arrest. Your daughter will arrive home to you in a couple of days, we have some questioning to do first."  
  
"Thank you," Rory gushed into the phone. "Thank you so much." She hung up and ran as fast as she could to the Dragonfly.  
  
Rory knocked on Jess's door out of breath. Jess opened it up. "Rory?" he asked.  
  
"They got her!" She said. "They got her and they've got William under arrest!"  
  
Jess picked Rory up off the floor and twirled her around. Rory was smiling as large as she could.  
  
Jess set Rory down. She was still in his arms. He leaned in to kiss her. She kissed back.  
  
Jess shut the door with his foot and while still kissing Rory he moved their way towards the bed. But the minute he tried to remove her shirt she pushed him off.  
  
"I can't do this," she said.  
  
"Why not?" Jess said. "You're getting Lor back, William's arrested, why can't you?"  
  
"Because the last time I did this I ended up being abused and I got pregnant, and, I don't know," Rory said. "I have to go."  
  
She ran out the door leaving Jess behind.  
  
***  
  
A/N- I hope you enjoyed this. R&R. 


	9. Back At The Airport

You Can't Change The Past  
  
By Emily Carol  
  
Ch. 9  
  
Back At The Airport  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't think I own Gilmore Girls, nope, I don't.  
  
Summary: Future Fic. Rory's life is going along fine. Then a man from her past and the man she never stopped loving return. And so does the daughter she gave up.  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Spoilers- Nope. Not really.  
  
A/N- Well, it's the last chapter. I don't have anymore ideas really and I think this is a good place to end it. R&R please and ENJOY!  
  
***  
  
Rory, Lorelai, and Luke stood anxiously at the gate. The plane Lor was on was due in any minute now.  
  
Jess had left the day after Rory told him the news. And the only thing keeping Rory going now was the fact that Lor was coming home. She didn't know why she'd stopped Jess. But she had. And now she completely regretted it. What if it was another eight years before she saw him again?  
  
What if she never even saw him again?  
  
Luke shook Rory's shoulder. She looked at him and he pointed to the gate. A policeman was getting off the plane holding Lor's hand.  
  
Rory ran forward and hugged her daughter. "Lor," Rory said. "You're back."  
  
"Are you Rory Gilmore," the policeman asked.  
  
"Yes," Rory said.  
  
"Hello," he said. "I'm Officer Wilkins. I was the same man who arrested William Rains."  
  
"Oh," Rory said. "Thank you, thank you so much. You don't know how much it means to me."  
  
"It's all in the job," Officer Wilkins said. "Now if you excuse me I need to get on the flight back."  
  
Rory nodded. "Thank you again."  
  
"Bye Officer Wilkins!" Lor yelled after him. Rory pulled her into a tighter embrace. She didn't notice Lorelai and Luke walk up behind her until Lorelai pulled both Rory and Lor into a group hug. Even Luke joined in.  
  
***  
  
Jess sat in the Hartford airport. His plane back to New York came today finally. He'd been in a different hotel until today. He didn't want to be anywhere near Rory. Because she'd made it clear that she didn't love him anymore.  
  
Just then Jess saw four people walking across the airport, three of them he knew. But he could guess who the fourth was.  
  
Luke looked his way. Luke waved and started over. "Jess!" Luke said. "I thought you'd left already."  
  
"Guess I haven't," Jess said.  
  
Rory came up behind Jess. "Jess?" she said. "Jess, could I talk with you."  
  
Jess shrugged and they walked a bit away to talk.  
  
"Jess," Rory said. "I'm sorry about the other night. I don't know what came over me. You were right. William is arrested and I have nothing to worry about. And-"  
  
Jess cut her off. "But you don't love me," Jess said. "So William being arrested and you having nothing to worry about has nothing to do with it."  
  
"No Jess," Rory said. "You've got it all wrong."  
  
"What?" Jess said.  
  
"Because Jess," Rory said. "I do love you, with all my heart."  
  
And Jess reached over and kissed her as hard as she'd ever been kissed.  
  
*** 


End file.
